Un secret bien garder
by Doudoulce
Summary: Casey garde un grand se secret et Derek va le découvrir


Salut à tous voilà un nouveau petit os

j'aimerais remecier **Kedern **pour m'avoir corriger et **chouchou.s** pour ses bon conseille

et merci a toutes les personnes qui me laisse des review

j'aimerais beaucoup s'avoir se que vous en pensser alors laisser des reviews svp

bisous et bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour le dire à quiconque. C'était un secret que je gardais pour moi, un grand. Seulement, ce lundi matin-là, tout changea.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon cours de sciences avec ma meilleure amie, Derek était devant la salle en train d'embrasser Melinda, une blonde (toujours des blondes). Je m'installai à ma place et me tus dès que mon professeur prit la parole :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Bon, reprenons le cours là où nous l'avions laissé. »

Comme à chaque fois, tout le monde soufflait d'exaspération. J'ai toujours eu horreur de la voix de mon professeur de sciences, ça me faisait penser à des mauvais souvenirs.

« Ça suffit et arrêtez de souffler ! Commençons le cours. Tout d'abord, je veux que vous travailliez à deux sur ce projet. Mais avant de sauter sur votre copain, sachez que c'est moi qui fais les groupes, conclut M. Denim. »

J'attendais mon nom avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Casey McDonald et Derek Venturi, votre exposé est sur les agressions sexuelles. En plus court : le viol.

– Quoi ?! criai-je, horrifiée. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

« Il y a problème Mademoiselle McDonald? me répondit-il avec un sourire que je ne pouvais pas supporter.

– Non aucun problème. »

Je me retournais vers Emily. Je sentais le regard de Derek sur moi.

Arrivée à la maison je m'assis sur le canapé et ouvris le livre qui traitait de ce que ressentent les jeunes filles lorsqu'elles se font violer. J'étais seule à la maison. Je me sentais mal : mon cœur s'accélérait dans ces passages horribles.

La porte s'ouvrit et je criai.

« Casey ! Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi !? Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque?... Qu'est-que tu fais ? ajouta-t-il plus doucement, en s'installant près de moi et me prenant le livre des mains. Tu travailles déjà sur cet exposé ?

– Oui, répondis-je effrayée. »

Il me regarda et me lança :

« Je crois que si ces filles se font violer, c'est parce qu'elles s'habillent vulgairement et que ce sont des chauffeuses, alors qu'elles ne s'étonnent pas ! me dit-il d'une sincérité impressionnante.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se faire violer ! criai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

– Non je ne sais pas, mais toi non plus, me cracha-t-il.

– Si, je sais Derek… pleurai-je à présent.

– Comment ça, tu le sais? me demanda-t-il, surpris. »

J'explosai en pleurs :

« Je me suis fait agresser sexuellement à l'âge de mes onze ans. » C'est bon, je lui avai dit. Il ne parlait plus, son visage était blanc. Il me posa une main sur la joue et m'attira contre lui.

« Raconte, m'intima-t-il.

– Je devais renter à la maison. Je marchais dans cette rue quand un homme avec un masque blanc arriva près de moi. J'avais peur donc j'ai commencé à courir… je sentais qu'il courait encore derrière moi… j'étais coincée dans ce canal vide et noir… je savais qu'il ne me restait plus aucun espoir… je criais, je me débattais… je le suppliais du regard ! Mais rien à faire : il est arrivé à ses fins... Il s'est enfui sans se retourner, sans me jeter un regard… Je suis restée là… salie… meurtrie… Il m'a humiliée, il a détruit ma vie à jamais! Je me sens sale…

– Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Derek avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit? Ça fait deux ans qu'on se connaît. Je sais que de temps en temps je te cherche, mais au fond je croyais que tu savais que je t'aimais et que tu pouvais me raconter toutes tes souffrances… »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je trouvais ça adorable. Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai rien dit à personne, Derek, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

– Mais pourquoi alors t'as gardé ça pour toi ? J'aurais pu t'aider, te monter plus mes sentiments… et ta mère, elle ne l'a pas remarqué quand tu es rentrée chez toi?

– Ce soir-là, en rentrant à la maison, personne n'était là. Et je voulais juste rester seule. Je voulais me suicider, quitter ce monde où il m'avait souillée, tout en pensant à mes proches et à la fierté qu'il aurait de ne jamais être découvert. Je suis restée des années à souffrir, à pleurer, à cacher ce drame… Je t'en prie Derek, ne le dit à personne et comprends-moi.

– Casey, ce qui s'est passé il a cinq ans te touche encore énormément, et je t'aime trop pour te laisser comme ça. Ce salaud doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait et vu ce que tu m'as dit… »

Il serra les poings. Il me reprit dans ses bras et me susurra qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me comprenait. Alors, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il me promit de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un me faire du mal.

Nous travaillâmes sur l'exposé ensemble. À chaque fois que je me sentais mal, il me prenait la main en me disant qu'il était là à présent, et ce pour toujours.

Derek m'obligea à tout raconter à ma mère. Quand je lui eus raconté, elle se sentait mal elle criait, pleurait, en me disant combien elle était désolée. Toute la famille me prit dans les bras

Le jour de l'exposé, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le sourire de mon professeur de sciences me donnait des décharges électriques, sa voix me rendait malade.

C'était notre tour. Le professeur me toucha le bras. La rage m'envahit : je ne racontais alors plus l'histoire de la petite fille, mais la mienne. Je voyais que cet homme se sentait mal. Derek ne dit rien, il m'encouragea du regard. Je voyais tout le monde me regarder avec tristesse. Le professeur cria que cela suffisait, il s'énerva énormément.

C'était lui. J'avais peur, je me cachais dans les bras de Derek. Je ne sais pas comment, mais mon demi-frère comprit et le frappa. Il avoua enfin le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Derek voulait le battre quand il eut avoué. Je m'approchai de lui et lui demandai pourquoi il m'avait fait ça. Ce jour-là, je portais une jupe, et ce sale pervers me mit la main sur la cuisse. Je le giflai. Il m'attrapa la main. Derek m'éloigna de lui et le frappa en l'injuriant des pires insultes. J'étais fière de Derek : il m'avait défendue comme jamais.

À présent, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de savoir qu'il était en prison. Et de savoir que Derek et moi, c'était pour la vie. Au début, je croyais que je ne laisserais jamais plus quelqu'un me toucher mais, même pas quelques mois plus tard, Derek me fit l'amour. Ce fut magnifique et également ma première fois dans un sens, car une agression sexuelle ne compte pas comme une première fois. Je sais que je n'oublierais jamais ce jour mais, depuis le jour où il est parti en prison, où je me suis vengée de lui, je suis tout  
simplement redevenue moi ...C'est pour ça que j'écris cet article : pour que personne comme lui reste en liberté.

Fin  
_  
Une jeune femme de vingt ans enregistra son article sur son ordinateur et partit dans le salon, s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, l'embrassa et lui souffla :_

«_ Merci mon cœur._

_– Merci de quoi ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris._

_– D'être toi et de n'avoir jamais douté de moi. Je t'aime Derek._

_– Je t'aime aussi Casey. Je t'aime plus que je ne peux le dire. »_

_Elle l'embrassa amoureusement. À partir de maintenant, elle avait confiance  
en elle et était fière d'elle._


End file.
